Sand King
The sand monster who is the ruler the sand kingdom of Jumanji and tries to get a chest of cursed gold from Alan and the kids. He gets destroyed by Peter with a squirt gun.Episodes of JumanjiEditThe Magic Chest (November 16, 1997) – Peter wants to get a new squirt gun, but Aunt Nora tells him no and wants him and Judy to take some of the old junk out of the attic as Aunt Nora believes it can be sold for a lot of money. While cleaning the attic the two decide to play Jumanji and get the clue "a crumbling kingdom brings a trap to light, fathom greed's curse to make things right" before getting sucked into the game again. The two arrive at the base of a tree that Alan's trapped in surrounded by ape-like creatures and are forced to climb the tree themselves when a pack of hyenas arrive. Alan distracts them and the monkeys with fruit and he, Judy and Peter escape by swinging on a vine over a cliff where Alan reveals he collected some Hyaconda Fruit, some of the most coveted fruit in Jumanji and reveals the monkey creatures are called tree sloths. After hearing their clue, Alan leads them to the sandcastle of the Sand King, but Peter falls down a hole and discovers a treasure chest. The other two fall down too and they enter an underground room where they find a lot of treasure and the Sand King himself. The Sand King is obsessed with finding a magic chest and believing they have it, have his men chase them. Peter, Alan and Judy fall through quicksand and return to Brantford leading them to believe they solved their clue. Alan runs off, but the chest falls out of Peter's backpack and Judy realizes that it must be the chest that the Sand King was talking about. Peter secretly takes a couple of coins to buy his squirt gun and leaves the chest on the steps while he and Judy look for Alan and its found by Mr. Olsen, the guy that came to buy the antique stuff and he takes it with him. Peter uses one of the coins to buy the squirt gun and is turned into a skunk as a result. Also, the shopkeeper turns into a rhino and demands to know about the rest of the coins when he hears about them. The kids and Alan defeat him and Peter retrieves the coin and they head home to get the chest and return it to Jumanji, but find it gone and Aunt Nora a duck as she picked up one of the coins. They realize that anyone who touches a coin turns into an animal and if they don't get the chest and the coins back, the town may turn into a zoo. They find Olsen, but he refuses to give up the chest, touches a coin and turns into an elephant, but Judy and Peter manage to retrieve the chest from him. On the way home, Rock attacks Peter and the chest spills its contents and some of the kids touch the coins and turn into animals too and start going after Alan, Peter and Judy who climb up the jungle gym to escape. Peter, Judy and Alan collect the chest and all the coins then fall through the sand and end up back in Jumanji again where they encounter Slick. His comments cause them to realize that if they toss the chest in the ocean, the curse will break as that's what their clue means, but Slick steals it. Peter forces him to give it back, but he steals the coins before doing so. The three go to throw the chest into the sea but are caught by the Sand King who discovers the chest is empty. They escape and run into Slick who's been cursed as well and he gives up the coins. The Sand King and his drones confront them, but Peter destroys the drones and kills the Sand King with his new squirt gun. Afterwards Peter tosses the chest into the ocean and the curse is broken restoring everyone affected by it to normal. Peter's clue is also solved and they return home where they discover that as Peter bought the squirt gun with money from the chest, its gone now too. However, Mr. Olsen paid Aunt Nora a lot for the antiques he got and Aunt Nora bought one for Peter herself and squirts him in the face with it. The Ultimate Weapon (February 4, 1999) – Peter's friend Donny is moving away and he's bummed about it. Believing it's for the best for them to forget about each other he tosses away Donny's email address and he and Judy decide to play Jumanji getting the clue "though worlds apart friendship's your guide, when all seems hopelees, toss it inside" before they're sucked into Jumanji again. Arriving, they look around and find Van Pelt, Squint, The Judge and Ibsen. They're pulled to safety in an underground cavern by Alan and he shows them via a periscope that all of Jumanji's worst villains are at a special auction after receiving an invitation from Slick, which is something Alan heard about from the Manjis. The three pretend to be members of a long-lost tribe of Head Hunters from across Jumanji that speak a different language (Pig Latin) and manage to infiltrate the auction. Slick is revealed to be selling the legendary ancient Trans-Vector of Jumanji, a device that opens up a five-second portal to a nightmare world. Von Richtor, The Judge and Van Pelt all make an offer as does a desperate Judy. Alan outbids her by accident and when they try to get the Trans-Vector, Alan is revealed when his mask accidentally falls off and the kids reveal themselves. A struggle for the Trans-Vector ensues and Van Pelt gets it and casts Alan into the Nightmare World. He tries to do the same to Judy and Peter, but the Trans-Vector is stolen by Ibsen, allowing them to escape. Judy and Peter realize who stole it and infiltrate Ibsen's lab where they're able to talk to Alan through the Trans-Vector. Peter tries to take it, but they're caught in a trap. Ibsen shows up and reveals he wants to destroy the Trans-Vector, but refuses to free Alan. The Judge shows up and steals the Trans-Vector, but when Ibsen traps him, he opens a portal to the Nightmare World that starts to suck up everything and Ibsen joins the kids in order to try to avoid being sucked in and The Judge escapes from the lab. In the Nightmare World, Alan is trapped, but some of the stuff that comes through the portal from Ibsen's lab frees him accidentally. Just as Ibsen, Judy and Peter are about to be sucked in, the portal finally closes and the three decide to work together to get the Trans-Vector back. During the chase, Squint tries to get the Trans-Vector and fails, but Peter and Judy manage to jump onto the back of The Judge's vehicle. He tries to cast them into the Nightmare World, but they're saved by Van Pelt and Von Richtor who capture him and accidentally wreck Van Pelt's traction engine, but the Trans-Vector's still in the vehicle. The two ultimately go over a cliff tied to vines, but manage to get the Trans-Vector. As The Judge and Squint try to pull them up, Peter and Judy untie themselves and quickly open a portal to the Nightmare World which they escape through. The vehicle comes through and crushes a creature that was chasing Alan. All that does is give the thing mechanical properties. On the run, Peter manages to align the Trans-Vector and opens a portal back to Jumanji that they escape through. There they encounter Van Pelt, Von Richtor, The Judge and Squint, but Ibsen takes the Trans-Vector and plans to use it to send everyone to the Nightmare World before he destroys it, but Alan knocks it out of his hand with a rock, but it lands so that the portal is still opened and the villains run away and the creature chasing Alan in the Nightmare World comes through. Peter retrieves the Trans-Vector and opens another portal, but the creature struggles not to be pulled in. Judy realizes their clue means they have to toss the Trans-Vector inside the creature's mouth and Peter does so. The Trans-Vector is caught in the mechanical blade inside the things mouth and explodes inside the creature, destroying it and solving their clue, returning Judy and Peter home. At home, Peter writes an email to Donny, having changed his mind about staying in touch. Category:Antagonists Category:Forgotten Lot